


cheer me down?

by thotsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slight feminization, Smut, cheerleader!soo, gangster!jongin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:37:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thotsoo/pseuds/thotsoo
Summary: kyungsoo is a successful cheerleader and he is also successful at falling in love with a gangster.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a multi-chaptered fic, idk how to work this site so thats why it still says 1/1 girl...idk

morning was long this day which meant cheer leading practice would take all away all his energy. usually, his team met after school but his bitch of a captain made them come in earlier. " _it's a good habit we can all start, it's better to practice in the morning anyway_ ," seulgi texted the team's group chat around 4 am. when she was asked what proof she had of this, she had nothing to offer.

kyungsoo was never a morning person and battled with laziness even when he was doing what he loved most: cheer leading. so, his hatred for the morning and his laziness was not a good combination.

he lacked energy while practicing their routine. championships were months away but seulgi was already making them practice. "early practice, better results," she said.

he felt like crying.

it was so early that he couldn't remember a thing. no matter how much seulgi showed him, he couldn't get it. his best friend, minseok, tried to explain that his lack luster was justified just as the rest of the team but seulgi payed no mind and continued to make her team suffer.

"i'm going to kill that bitch." kyungsoo quietly whispered to minseok.

"i support it." he commented back.

kyungsoo smiled childishly. "i'm going to sneak out."

minseoks eyes enlarged themselves, turning to his friend immediately. "are you dumb? you think she won't notice that you're gone?"

"and if she does?" he challenged. "seulgi won't kick me off the team. i'm one of the best cheerleaders, please."

minseok shook his head. "i won't rat but i won't leave with you."

kyungsoo sighed. "fine."

lucky because he had left his bag on the bleachers unlike regular days where he would put it in the gym locker. he quietly grabbed his things and waited for seulgi to turn her back to the door so she wouldn't see him crawl out.

with great success, he made it out of the gym without a complaint which made him cutely twirl.

he looked out of the large window beside him and there the moon stood silent. it's still dark out, he thought. kyungsoo checked his phone and once he read 5:35 am, he could feel his bed calling him. his house was only a few blocks down so getting close to his warmth wouldn't be difficult.

while walking towards the exit door, he heard a short whistle. jumping, he turned behind him but only saw the darkness of the hall and the small light slipping beneath from the gyms main door. he ignored the strange sound and continued to walk but it didn't leave, it only got louder and it only made kyungsoo more petrified.

"ya hear a whistle and don't respond? that's sad." he heard an unrecognizable voice behind him, a deep husk with a soft nasal resting in the crept of his throat.

kyungsoo turned behind him and saw a large figure with his back laying on the wall, hands in his pockets and a tooth pick resting on his bottom lip. kyungsoo couldn't make out what he looked like which frustrated him even more.

"w-who are you?" kyungsoo felt small.

"your next boyfriend if you give me your number." he bluntly told him.

kyungsoo's eyes shot wide. he had created a pigeon toed stance and began to play with his fingers out of bad habit. he was nervous because now he started to see this man as a pervert. he wasn't flattered, not in the slightest. "i-i don't even know you."

the figure shoulders went up and down. "and i don't know you but that can change from just a number."

kyungsoo didn't know what to do in this position. he wasn't fascinated by the man nor did he want to give him his number so why haven't he left this situation? "i don't give my number to strangers."

the figure lazily removed himself from the wall with sigh falling from his lips. he faced kyungsoo, legs parted and his hands still in his pockets. the gap between his legs got smaller as he began to walk towards him. there kyungsoo could see what his approacher looked like.

carefully crafted high cheekbones with a smooth complexion of golden brown was the most noticeable thing about the man. his hair was faded black, drenched in grease but in an odd way, it wasn't overbearing. he was tall too.

he's cute, kyungsoo weakly thought.

"so you're going to stop playing games and give me your number?" he intimidatingly asked.

when kyungsoo didn't respond, too busy staring at the squared tiles beneath him, he heard, "i can see the blush on your cheeks, baby."

kyungsoo shot red and so did his eyes, his soft bangs dramatically flipping upwards as he met the eyes of the cutie. "o-oh, sorry."

"why are you apologizing?" a small light gleamed against his long face where kyungsoo noticed he had a small natural cut across his chin. he learned the light had come from a car pulling into a driveway.

"i don't know..." he softly told him.

"lemme tell you this, you're my type to a ten, no doubt about it. and not too many people on this campus are sexy to me so look at it that way," he explained nonchalantly. "i wanna get to know you and how am i going to do that without a number?"

kyungsoo dorkishly smiled. "you think i'm sexy?" all fear and shyness was washed away to the shore whereas a new wave of confidence had hit him and the stranger. he cutely cocked his bare leg to the side.

"fuck yeah," he whispered, eyeing kyungsoo's legs.

kyungsoo was a blushing mess. not many guys won him over especially not in two minutes. in any other circumstance, he would've cursed the stranger out and would've called him a perv for being so disgustingly straight-forward. but this man didn't disgust him. he figured it was because he was kyungsoo's type too...

"give me your phone," he calmly said, reaching out into thin air.

the man didn't hesitate. he unlocked his phone and immediately handed it to kyungsoo. the cheerleader sealed in his digits before handing it back. "i'm kyungsoo..."

"kyungsoo? ah, see, well i'm jongin."

"jongin?"

"yeah, what about it?"

kyungsoo shook his head. "n-nothing...it's a nice name...i like it." he smiled to himself.

for the first time of their small interaction, jongin smirked. "and i like your face."

kyungsoo giggled again, looking away in disbelief. "i'll see you, jongin."

he didn't know if he would regret giving his number to jongin.

but he knew for _sure_ he wouldn't regret swaying his hips to present his ass to jongin as he left the building.

of course not.

why would he regret that?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peppermint mochas created capitalism

"i'm going to beat your ass." seulgi caught kyungsoo red-handed with his cheer leading bag in his hand.

after his third lecture, he decided to collect his belongings in hopes of not coming across seulgi but out of all days, luck was not on his side.

"listen...um, i can explain why i left-"

"you can? then explain," seulgi encouraged. "because championships is getting closer with each passing hour. there's no excuse to fucking leave practice especially when you don't understand the routine."

kyungsoo sighed, looking away. "oh my god, i seriously don't need this right now."

"and i don't need a lazy cheerleader on my team." she shot back.

kyungsoo jolted. "you wouldn't kick me off the team for something that silly?"

"not being committed to learning a routine that could get us that trophy isn't silly." she explained enraged.

kyungsoo was surprised to see his captain threatened to kick him off the team for one small slip up. he knew he would get yelled at but threatened? no. it made him instantly regret leaving practice this morning.

_i'm such a fucking dumb ass_ , kyungsoo thought.

"i-i'm sorry, seulgi. i promise i won't do anything stupid again." he submitted even if it bothered him.

"you better be," she warned. "and as punishment, you have to clean out the lockers."

kyungsoo whined but didn't say a word. seulgi left him to soak alone in the gym. he felt smaller than usual in the wide room, making him cower in fear. he quickly grabbed his bag before making his way to the exit door.

when he felt a soft buzz move softly against his clothed leg, he frowned. he checked his phone to only see a text message from an unknown number. _wyd?_ it simply read.

with such casualness, kyungsoo assumed it was one of his friends who probably changed their number.

_**to unknown number: omw to my fourth lecture. who is this?** _

he patiently stood in front of the exit door waiting for a response.

_**from unknown number: jongin. skip class, wanna take you out.** _

kyungsoo jolted, pinkness conquering his entire face. he had completely forgotten about jongin. after he had went home to go back to bed, he had woken up with jongin as a past memory.

_**to unknown number: oh, hi jongin!** _

_**to unknown number: i can't skip class :(** _

_**from unknown number: why not?** _

_**to unknown number: bc i have an f in that class so i need to be there at all times** _

_**to unknown number: im kinda stupid :(** _

jongin didn't text back.

kyungsoo frowned.

_asshole_ , he thought. _another fuck boy probably._

he left for class and left the thought of jongin in the gym.

kyungsoo fell short while paying attention to his lecture: college algebra. some argued algebra was the easiest form of math but he argued it was all the same. he hated to admit it but he was an airhead. nothing came easy to him except cheer leading. he used to get bullied for being clueless but as he got older, he learned some men liked it due to his past boyfriends finding it cute. he didn't understand what was attractive about being stupid but he accepted it.

but he couldn't accept what he was learning in class because nothing was clicking. long study sessions didn't work. tutors didn't work. the problem was him, all him.

he felt a swarm of frustration fall onto him as he left class as he felt nothing had changed. when attempting to tell minseok about his struggle, jongin texted him.

_**from unknown number: it's been almost two hours, you're out of class?** _

_**to unknown number: you're a jerk.** _

_**to unknown number: why did you leave me on read :(** _

_**from unknown number: sorry. you're out of class?** _

_**to unknown number:...** _

_**to unknown number: yes** _

_**from unknown number: meet me at the starbucks on campus** _

kyungsoo sent a hesitant "ok" before heading towards his destination. he wasn't intrigued by the man anymore. he was a pro at getting quickly turned off yet here he was, still walking to a supposed date. he didn't even remember what jongin looked like. he found himself quietly freaking out. what if he was actually ugly?

kyungsoo entered the shop with loud smells of caffeine hitting his nostrils all too hard. he brought his arms to himself and looked around the small room but found no one familiar. he texted jongin that he was here in which he responded "me too."

kyungsoo, confused, searched around the shop but didn't find anyone. he peered closer into the corners where his eyes landed on whom he believed to be jongin. the latter was concentrated on his phone, back hunched, not particularly friendly either. kyungsoo slowly approached him before shyly asking, "jongin?"

jongin lifted his eyes to meet kyungsoo's larger ones. he stood from his seat, softly saying, "hey." he struggled to smile which worried the smaller.

kyungsoo played with his nails, not saying a word.

"i can buy you a drink. what do you want?"

kyungsoo lifted his head up, turning to the menu. "mmmm...a peppermint mocha, please."

"that sounds disgusting."

"huh?" kyungsoo cluelessly asked. "no it's not! it taste good. you should try it."

jongin looked at the menu then back at him. "you're lucky you're my date or i would've cursed you out."

kyungsoo giggled. "oh, i'm your date?"

"yeah?"

kyungsoo didn't know why he giggled some more. he didn't know why he found any of this funny. "okay, okay. go order our drinks."

jongin left him in the corner where he began analyzing the situation. jongin was handsome; his 5 am mind didn't fail him. everything about him made kyungsoo pink. just in a small few seconds, he had kyungsoo by the hook. jongin was a magician, he believed.

he came back with two large peppermint mochas in which kyungsoo mouth began to water. jongin gawked at the drink in disgust. "you're dramatic," kyungsoo cooed. "it's not that bad. let's try it at the same time."

jongin nodded.

"okay. on a count of three. one. two. th-"

jongin had already began tasting the beverage to only let the frown between his brows to deepen. "shits disgusting."

"jongin! what the fuck? we were supposed to taste it together." kyungsoo pouted.

he shrugged. "i just wanted to get it over with."

kyungsoo sighed, taking a sip of his favorite flavored mocha. a small smile was on his lips.

"you cheer?"

ears perked, nodding frequently, he responded happily. "yes! i've been a cheerleader since high school. how did you know?"

jongin shrugged again, playing with his straw. "i heard the team cheer or whatever you call it this morning and then you walked out."

"oh," he quietly responded. "why were you there? it was like you were hiding in the dark."

jongin moved his eyes to watch kyungsoo's. "i wasn't---just---my friends and I like to hang out around campus that early sometimes."

"hm, that's weird."

"how so?"

"guys usually don't just hang around in halls in the dark where cheerleaders are practicing."

jongin laughed with a sigh. "that does sound creepy, huh?"

kyungsoo nodded. "you were even creepy then now that i think about it. your whole demeanor has changed since the morning."

"if i want your number i'm kind of blunt and just wanna fasten things up," he explained. "i'm not good with flirting."

"hm? but you told me i was sexy? isn't that flirting?"

"no? that's blunt. flirting is more subtle."

"oh..."

when it started to quiet down, kyungsoo could feel himself grow uncomfortable which jongin noticed. "i'm not good with dates."

kyungsoo giggled. "i can tell but don't worry, you're doing fine."

jongin slightly nodded, deciding to change the subject. "what's your major?"

"education. i want to teach kids," he told him excitedly. "but i'm stupid...i don't know how i'm going to teach kids when i can't learn anything myself."

"with your looks, you don't need a brain. you should try modeling."

kyungsoo gagged on his drink. "modeling? do you see my height? you're more of a model than me."

jongin smiled to himself. "i didn't mean that type of modeling."

"sorry i can't have booty model on my resume when i'm trying to find a job for teaching little kids."

jongin laughed loudly then said, "with me, you won't need to work. so don't worry about that," he explained. "like i said, you should model instead."

"whoa, slow down," kyungsoo's eyes enlarged themselves. "you're acting like we're about to get married. and i do have to worry about working. you think you're elon musk or something?"

jongin tried to taste the drink again but still wasn't satisfied. "no, my money isn't as long as a billionaire but i have enough to take care of you."

jongin was starting to sound like one of those nasty fifty year old men that camps in kyungsoo's dms. "you trying to be my sugar daddy? sit this one out, love. i'm stupid but i'm not that stupid. you want something in return."

"how about you slow down too?" he lowered his face. "i'm not into that shit, trust me. but i just like taking care of my partners, making sure they don't have to worry about anything."

kyungsoo was now lowering his face. "partner? we're not together, you know? i don't even know you and you don't know me. and i don't just give out boyfriend cards. you have to work for me."

"maybe i should've said _when_ you're mines, you won't need a job."

the smaller pouted. "yeah, you should've," he playfully kicked jongin's leg. "you're a weirdo, you know?"

jongin shrugged.

"but you're cute," he continued. "you're lucky you're cute because if not, i would've walked out the moment i saw you in the corner." jongin did nothing but laugh which intrigued kyungsoo even more. "what do you do for a living? your major? you must have a nice job by the way you're offering to take care of a whole stranger."

"ah, a job," he sighed. "i don't go to school and i work for an organization."

"huh?" he stupidly asked, mouth parted. "then why were you on campus?"

"i---um---my friend goes there."

something about jongin's words didn't seem right, as if he was purposely withholding the truth. it worried him but he went to his next question. "what organization do you work for?"

"family business. we sell things...like weapons."

"oh okay." kyungsoo began playing with his fingers, not necessarily understanding what jongin really did for a living but he decided since it was their first date, he shouldn't press him for more questions.

the rest of the date consisted of kyungsoo complaining to jongin about his failing math course. he learned jongin was good in math in which he promised to help him if he agreed to another date.

sometimes the air would grow thick with awkwardness but somehow they always managed to get out of it. it was usually led by kyungsoo though. he accepted that jongin was just naturally quiet.

it did shock him though.

the man he had met early morning was no longer the same. he still had the same confidence but on the date, he was a lot more subtle.

jongin told kyungsoo he had to get back to work which meant their date was coming to an end. he walked the smaller outside where the wind violently embraced them. "i'll see you later, alright? i'll text you the next time i'm free."

kyungsoo nodded while smiling, arms crossed. "okay."

jongin eyes lingered on the smaller's as he walked away. when he noticed the boy wasn't moving, he walked back to him. kyungsoo placed his head down where he could hide his blush but just like this morning, jongin said, "i can see you blushing." his blush deepened even more.

"because i want a kiss." he told him while still lingering on the ground.

few seconds passed before he felt a cold finger lift his chin up. jongin slowly placed his lips against kyungsoo's where they made out for what felt like an hour. jongin tried, he really did, not to touch the smaller's ass out of respect but it felt as though kyungsoo was encouraging him to do so. he softly squeezed the flesh wrapped in yoga pants as their tongues aggressively collided with each other.

making out with an extremely awkward stranger you just met a few hours ago...kyungsoo couldn't help but feel like a whore.

the public decided seeing two guys making out in front of a starbucks was enough for them as they both heard a few disturbed coughs.

kyungsoo ended the kissing first, face burned in red. jongin lips were swollen well. 

"i'll see you." jongin placed a quick peck to kyungsoo's lips before leaving him alone.

kyungsoo beamed softly as he touched his warm cheeks. he would twirl if he didn't have a plethora of eyes on him.

he didn't know what it was about jongin. the date reeked of awkwardness but it still wasn't considered bad to him. he wanted to know more about the mysterious jongin.

and he was going to accomplish that goal.

 

 

* * *

 [twitter](https://twitter.com/fairydks)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're awkward as fuck rn but it'll play out, i promise hehehehe and this ch was trash omfg. it took me a while to post it bc i tried to make it better and it just wouldn't work like....


End file.
